


To Look Toward the Future

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Seven H/C Bingo Card [33]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Neither of them tries to force her to stop fighting the good fight after she gets pregnant.
The trio tries to handle the change in dynamic that comes with Layla's pregnancy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for H/C Bingo Round 7.

Neither of them tries to force her to stop fighting the good fight after she gets pregnant. They both ask her to more than once, but they never try to force her to. "Her body, her decision," they all tell the media as they ask about her advancing pregnancy.

That doesn't mean they don't worry or coddle her. More than once Will takes a hit he didn't have to trying to get Layla to safety, and sometimes Warren feels like he's gotten more bumps and bruises in the last four months than in the entirety of his superhero career up to that point. Layla frowns at them every time they go out of their way to protect her, but she doesn't get angry the way she might have before. She just rolls her eyes, does more than her part to take down the villains, and leads the way home, rolling her eyes at the way both of them fuss.

Besides, privately, Warren thinks she appreciates the extra care they give her when they finally make their way home after some of their more prolonged battles. For all that she's a proud and outspoken feminist, she's still human, and appreciates the small comforts in life.

Still, the first time she takes a bad hit in the middle of a fight and doesn't immediately get back up, Warren has to fight like hell not to give the villain in question second-degree burns even as he screams at Will to get her out of the line of fire.

It ends up being nothing too serious--a muscle tear in her calf, nothing that will affect the baby--but it's enough that both boys try, once again, to convince Layla to stay away from the fighting at least until the baby is born. This time, she agrees.

"I'm not invincible," she says softly, blinking rapidly. "I know that, and I know I never really was, but…." She swallows, biting her lip. "I just didn't want to let go of what little ounce of normalcy I had. I couldn't." She looks up at both of them, a nervousness in the way she holds herself. "I mean. You guys get that. Right?"

Will smiles softly, sitting down beside her and kissing her forehead. "Of course, honey. That's why we didn't fight you on this. We want you to do whatever you need to do to feel in control here, and if staying in the business while you were pregnant is what it takes, we're willing to stand by you."

"We just want you safe, happy, and whole, Layla," Warren says, unable to fight the gruff tone that always seeps its way into his voice when he's feeling too much. "Whatever that means."

Layla nods, tugging Warren down to press a kiss to his temple. "I know. Thank you, Warren. But you were both right. If I want this baby--and I do--then I need to take care of myself in a way that I can't when I'm fighting crime." She looks at both of them, nerves still apparent in her eyes. "You're sure it's okay?"

Warren nods as Will holds her close. "Whatever you need, Layla," Will says gently. "Whatever you need."

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
